


Plans For After

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Poe and Finn talk about what if





	

"Do you ever think about what you'll do when the war is over?"

Poe blinked and turned his head, looking over at Finn. The two lay outside, staring up at the stars over their heads. "I'm not sure," he finally confessed, looking back up at the stars. He sighed, placing his hands behind his head. "I suppose I'll just continue to be a pilot," he laughed.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it's in my blood. My mom did it and so do I." Poe smiled at the memory of his mother. He glanced back over at Finn and raised an eyebrow. "What about you? What will you do?" he asked.

"I don't know," Finn confessed. "I mean...I was ready to just work on a ship to get out of this whole conflict but..." he considered a moment before turning onto his side, propping his head up as he looked at Poe. "I want to be with you," he finally said, "anything after that is secondary."

Poe sat up, looking down at Finn. "Really?"

"Really."

Poe smiled and he leaned forward, kissing Finn happily. "Fly with me?"

"Wherever you want to go," he promised.


End file.
